Rick Potion No. 9/Gallery
Screenshots "Potion" for Jessica s1e6 hhhs.png s1e6 locker.png s1e6 jessica photo.png s1e6 jessica locker.png s1e6 jessica.png s1e6 jessica smile.png s1e6 morty dazed.png s1e6 morty talking to jessica.png s1e6 bf interrupted.png s1e6 you trying to talk to jessica.png s1e6 hottest girl relatively.png s1e6 i throw ball far.png s1e6 smith residence night.png s1e6 jerry sandwich.png s1e6 morty cookie.png s1e6 beth was my jessica.png s1e6 rick ice.png s1e6 rick shaking cola.png s1e6 jerry indignant.png s1e6 jerry mad.png s1e6 rick juice.png s1e6 rick quotation marks.png s1e6 jerry insecure.png s1e6 ionic something.png s1e6 sheepishly asking morty.png s1e6 morty demanding.png s1e6 ricks garage.png s1e6 mate for life.png s1e6 morty confused.png s1e6 pour chemical.png s1e6 need you dna.png s1e6 morty about to get dna.png s1e6 just a hair morty.png s1e6 love potion.png s1e6 thanks grandpa rick.png s1e6 any side affects.png The beginning of the end s1e6 beth do u love me.png s1e6 yes or no.png s1e6 displeased beth.png s1e6 see me working here.png s1e6 gotta go.png s1e6 horse emergency.png s1e6 jerry thinking.png s1e6 flu season dance.png s1e6 morty looking.png s1e6 morty looking 2.png s1e6 morty looking 3.png s1e6 jess and friends.png s1e6 morty pouring potion.png s1e6 whoops.png s1e6 jess affected.png s1e6 morty pleased.png s1e6 jess half lidded eyes.png R&MEP6_2.PNG s1e6 flabbergasted.png s1e6 jess yelling.png s1e6 germs.png s1e6 germ travel.png s1e6 germ travel2.png s1e6 germ travel3.png s1e6 germ tackeover.png s1e6 blurry eyes.png s1e6 im sorry.png s1e6 holding mort.png s1e6 butt squeeze.png s1e6 fighting over morty.png s1e6 pulled away.png s1e6 jess holding morty.png s1e6 nooooo morty.png s1e6 punch drink.png s1e6 summer and jerry.png s1e6 jealousy is a turn off.png s1e6 how convenient.png s1e6 jerry going.png About to go to hell s1e6 dance view.png s1e6 teenage dancing.png s1e6 please let this work out.png s1e6 jessica's butt.png s1e6 jessica's butt2.png tumblr_n06fc31UfB1qfsmkoo4_1280.png s1e6 get a hold of yourself.png s1e6 jess's friend.png s1e6 morty's mine.png s1e6 something isn't right.png s1e6 uhh.png s1e6 uhhhh.png s1e6 uhhhhh.png Screen-Shot-2014-01-28-at-12.41.47-AM.png s1e6 hair yank.png s1e6 possessive jessica.png s1e6 oh no!.png s1e6 mortys clothes tear.png s1e6 morty run.png s1e6 creepers.png s1e6 hallway run.png s1e6 goldenfold and vagina could share.png s1e6 safe in ship.png s1e6 licking window.png s1e6 rick indignant.png s1e6 flying up.png s1e6 supposed cure.png s1e6 overlooking people.png s1e6 morty and rick in ship.png s1e6 airborne gas.png s1e6 briefly cured.png 829f0d829b91ccd36df6aea601b2dfd2.png s1e6 monstrous.png s1e6 sometimes science is more art than science.png Jerry mans up s1e6 car pileup.png s1e6 monsters.png s1e6 jerry jump.png s1e6 dead cop.png s1e6 jerry shoots.png s1e6 bang.png s1e6 jerry determined.png s1e6 baby baby.png s1e6 channel 58 news.png rick-and-morty-rick-potion-number-9-breaking-news-1280px.png s1e6 summer panic.png s1e6 summer scared.png s1e6 arab country loves morty.png s1e6 wtf.png s1e6 home invaded.png s1e6 summer scream.png s1e6 lamp smash.png s1e6 running through the streets.png s1e6 r and m in desert.png s1e6 chinese morty lovers.png s1e6 morty disbelieving.png s1e6 morty very panicked.png s1e6 supposed cure 2.0.png s1e6 rick enthused.png s1e6 morty what.png s1e6 you wanna see my math.png s1e6 horse hospital.png s1e6 horse doctors.png s1e6 ah ah ah.png s1e6 horse painting.png s1e6 hm.png s1e6 trying to seduce beth.png s1e6 candlelight.png s1e6 tell me about morty.png s1e6 beth freaked.png s1e6 creepy description.png s1e6 overhead view.png s1e6 beth cornered.png s1e6 monster man.png s1e6 mr crowbar.png s1e6 jerry brains.png s1e6 thank you jerry.png Cronenbergs world s1e6 monster world.png s1e6 morty done.png s1e6 more gas.png s1e6 temporarily cured...again.png s1e6 look you idiot.png s1e6 people in pain.png s1e6 man transforming.png s1e6 first cronenberg.png s1e6 the horror.png s1e6 THE HORROR.png s1e6 two merging.png s1e6 two merged.png s1e6 disgusting.png s1e6 china.png s1e6 cronenberg china.png s1e6 cronenberg china2.png s1e6 russia.png s1e6 cronenberg russia.png s1e6 arabs.png s1e6 cronenberg arabs.png s1e6 you guys done f ed up.png s1e6 jerry drive.png s1e6 beefed up car.png s1e6 lookit all em cronenbergs.png s1e6 jerry and beth.png s1e6 bright lights.png s1e6 jerry and beth fight.png s1e6 jerry and beth fight2.png s1e6 jerry and beth fight3.png s1e6 jerry and beth fight4.png s1e6 jerry and beth fight5.png s1e6 manly jerry.png s1e6 impressed beth.png s1e6 i don't know what that means.png s1e6 jerry and beth kiss.png s1e6 summer alive.png s1e6 joyour reunion.png s1e6 family hug.png s1e6 think rick had to do with it.png s1e6 real man.png s1e6 summer uncomfortable.png New plan, new universe s1e6 dawn of a new day.png s1e6 real messed up.png s1e6 end of the world.png s1e6 youre a creep.png s1e6 lmao morty's face.png s1e6 rick browsing universes.png s1e6 just a normal day.png s1e6 newspaper boy.png Replacementpaper.png s1e6 replacement universe home.png s1e6 foreshadowing.png s1e6 nothing bad's gonna happen here.png s1e6 oh wait.png s1e6 blood everywhere.png Untitled.png s1e6 morty breaking down.png s1e6 rick slaps morty.png s1e6 seems fair.png s1e6 oh god.png s1e6 youre welcome.png s1e6 dead morty.png s1e6 burying yourselves.png s1e6 morty traumatized.png s1e6 beth and jerry at square 1.png s1e6 oblivious summer.png s1e6 life goes on.png R&MEP6.PNG End tag s1e6 smith family.png s1e6 summer lookin a little rough.png s1e6 summer Jaws.png s1e6 finally happy.png s1e6 the new world.png s1e6 cronenberg rick and morty.png Cronenberg Rick.png Cronenberg Morty.png s1e6 backs of cronenberg r and m.png Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 galleries